starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bail Organa/Canone
}} |morto = Nella |specie = Umano|sesso = Maschio|altezza = 1,91 cm|capelli = Neri|occhi = Castani|pelle = Marrone Chiaro|era = |affiliazione = *Casata degli Organa *Repubblica Galattica ** ***Comitato Lealista ***Delegazione dei 2000 *Impero Galattico **Senato Imperiale *Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica}}'Bail Organa '''era un politico umano maschio che servì come senatore di Alderaan negli ultimi anni della Repubblica Galattica. Marito e consorte della Regina Breha Organa, Bail organa acquisì i titoli di Viceré e Primo Ministro di Alderaan, e fu tra i fondatori dell'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica durante il regno dell'Imperatore Palpatine e il dominio dellImpero Galattico. Insieme alla moglie fu il padre adottivo di Leia Organa, la figlia segreta del decaduto cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker e della senatrice Padme Amidala di Naboo, della quale era un caro amico e collega durante le Guerre Dei Cloni. Istruì la figlia come la principessa ereditaria di Alderaan, ciononostante Leia avrebbe comunque seguito le orme del padre diventando la rappresentante di Alderaan nel Senato Imperiale e un membro leader dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Biografia Vita iniziale e carriera Nato nella Famiglia reale di Alderaan, Bail Organa fu destinato a diventare un politico dalla nascita. In un momento imprecisato durante l'Invasione di Naboo, divenne il rappresentante di Alderaan nel senato della Repubblica Galattica succedendo a Bail Antilles. Organa era anche il viceré del suo mondo madre e il marito di Breha Organa, regina di Alderaan. Non appena entrato nel mondo della politica intergalattica strinse fori legami con senatori con visioni e idee politiche simili alla sua, come per esempio Padme Amidala di Naboo e Mon Mothma di Chandrila. Divenne anche buon amico di Finis Valorum, Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica. Grazie alla sua onestà e al suo impegno per la giustizia, Organa si guadagnò il rispetto dei suoi colleghi nel senato e divenne un politico molto stimato. Nonostante l'impegno di Organa nel mantenimento della giustizia, il governo galattico venne gradualmente invaso dalla corruzione, finendo col causare una mossa estrema da parte del malcontento politico: guidati dall'ex Jedi Dooku, un ampio numero di sistemi stellari periferici formò la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti e dichiarò la propria scissione dalla Repubblica. Coll'aumentare del separatismo, Organa si unì alla commissione lealista, i membri della quale supportavano la Repubblica e il suo leader, il supremo cancelliere Palpatine. Grazie alla struttura della commissione, Organa iniziò a lavorare strettamente con la senatrice Amidala. Nel frattempo, la crisi separatista aumento fino a causare il conflitto su larga scala conosciuto come le Guerre dei Cloni. Organa si oppose alla guerra ma, cosciente della sua inevitabilità, divenne con devozione un membro attivo in missioni di soccorso e altre operazioni umanitarie. In queste circostanze lavorò molto spesso con membri dell'Ordine Jedi, per i quali sviluppo un profondo rispetto. Le Guerre dei Cloni Christophsis Poco prima della Battaglia di Christophsis, Organa guidò una missione di soccorso sul pianeta per aiutare il popolo e le truppe della Repubblica assediate. Tuttavia, lui e la sua forza di soccorso venero intrappolati sulla superficie di Christophsis da un Blocco Separatista guidato dall'Ammiraglio Trench. Quando i cavalieri Jedi Anakin skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi guidarono un assalto contro la flotta di Trench nel tentativo di forzare il blocco e assistere Organa, l'ammiraglio reagì con un attacco fulminante, costringendo i Jedi a ritirarsi dietro una luna vicina. Trench ordinò dei bombardamenti devastanti sulla base di Organa sul pianeta in modo da indurre Skywalker e Kenobi ad uscire dalla luna e attacarlo. Tuttavia l'attacco porto alla rottura del blocco separatista grazie ad una nave stealth comandata da Skywalker e dall'Ammiraglio Yularen. Toydaria Subito dopo Christophsis, Organa fu inviato in alcune missioni commerciali. Dopo il successo di quest'ultime, Organa fu contattato dai maestri Jedi Yoda,Windu e Obi-Wan Kenobi che lo informarono della distruzione della flotta repubblicana a difesa di Ryloth. Gli fu quindi chiesto di assistere il rappresentante di Naboo Jar Jar Binks nel negoziare un accordo con i Toydoariani per acconsentire all'uso di Toydaria come base temporanea per mandare soccorsi a Ryloth sotto forma di rifornimenti e medicine. Tuttavia, Organa e Binks incontrarono resistenza da parte del senatore della Federazione dei Mercanti Lott Dod, che affermò che lasciare approdare navi repubblicane sul pianeta avrebbe violato la neutralità di Toydaria. Tuttavia, Re Katuunko riconoscendo l'immediato bisogno dei Twi'lek di ricevere cibo e medicine acconsentì a far partire la missione di soccorso in segreto senza metterne al corrente la Federazione dei Mercanti. Organa si accordo allora con il rappresentante Binks in modo che egli potesse distrarre il senatore Lott Dod durante la cena, per acconsentirgli di guidare le operazioni di carico. Quando Lott Dod venne a sapere dell'arrivo di rifornimenti su Ryloth accuso Organa di aver usato gli spazioporti di Toydaria nonostante ciò violasse la neutralità del sistema. Organa gli rispose allora, che se avesse avuto qualunque tipo di prova la avrebbe potuta usare contro di lui in senato. Frustrato, Lott Dod ritirò le sue accuse, ma avvertì Organa di stare giocando a un gioco pericoloso. Conferenza su Alderaan Più avanti, insieme alla senatrice Amidala, Organa ospitò una conferenza su Alderaan. Durante la conferenza la cacciatrice di taglie Aurra Sing tentò di assassinarla su ordine di Ziro The Hutt. Dopo il pimo tentativo da parte della cacciatrice di taglie, Organa e la Padawan Jedi Ahsoka Tano cercarono di convincerla a lasciare Alderaan e tornare a Coruscant. Dopo il suo rifiuto di partire, Organa continuò la conferenza utilizzando un droide con il cappuccio al posto della senatrice Amidala per salvaguardarne la sicurezza. Tuttavia Aurra capì il trucco e tentò di nuovo dei assassinare la senatrice andando direttamente nella sua stanza, dove però trovo la padawan Tano che la fermò, il Capitano Typho arrivò poco dopo prendendo la cacciatrice in custodia. Dopo questi avvenimenti, Organa tornò a Coruscant dove prese parte al ricevimento della senatrice Amidala per il senatore Aang. Ostaggio A Coruscant Organa Partecipò insieme ad altri suoi colleghi all'incontro per discutere su una legge sull'intrusione nella privacy indetto dal senatore Philo. Durante l'incontro, Organa e gli altri senatori furono presi in ostaggio dal cacciatore di tagli Cad Bane e la sua banda, Bane inoltre uccise il senatore Philo in seguito al suo rifiuto di collaborare con i cacciatori di taglie. Quando Bane ordinò ai senatori di consegnargli ogni dispositivo di comunicazione in loro possesso, la senatrice Amidala gli confidò di avere la spada laser di Anakin Skywalker. Organa si chiese perché ne avesse una, ma era più preoccupato al ridarla a Skywalker. Skywalker fu catturato poco dopo dai cacciatori di taglie e buttato in mezzo ai senatori. Dopo che Bane e la sua banda se ne andarono Organa e gli altri senatori furono salvati dagli esplosivi piazzati dai cacciatori di taglie da Skywalker. La nascita e il regno dell'Impero Galattico La nascita dell'Impero Durante l'attacco al tempio Jedi da parte dei cloni, Organa arrivò richiedendo l'accesso al tempio. Un padawan in fuga fu abbattuto sotto i suoi occhi dai cloni, incitandolo a fuggire con la sua nave, la Sundered Heart, ''con l'intento di intercettare qualunque Jedi sopravvissuto. I maestri Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi furono entrambi intercettati da Organa, che li riportò a Coruscant per sostituire il radiofaro al Tempio Jedi con uno che avvertisse ogni altro Jedi di rimanere nascosto. Alla fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, il cancelliere Palpatine trasformò la democratica Repubblica Galattica in un Impero autoritario, auto-conferendosi il titolo di Imperatore Galattico. Organo, insieme ad altri membri dissidenti del nuovo Senato Imperiale, tra cui, per esempio, Mon Mothma, formò l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, il cui obbiettivo era riportare la democrazia nella galassia. Dopo l'esecuzione dell'Ordine 66, Organa adottò l'appena nata Leia, figlia della defunta senatrice Amidala e del Jedi Caduto Anakin Skywalker, per proteggere la bambina dall'Imperatore. Organa e sua moglie, la Regina Breha Organa, avevano sempre voluto una bambina, e si presero amorevolmente cura di Leia che crebbero come loro figlia, istruendola come futura principessa di Alderaan. Più avanti, Leia diventò un politica di propria scelta e uno zelante membro dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Durante il regno dell'Impero, Organa rimase il senatore di Alderaan nel Senato Imperiale sebbene si fosse segretamente ribellato contro l'Impero. Raccogliendo informazioni sui Ribelli sui ribelli di Lothal]] Nel quattordicesimo anno dell'Impero, Organa inviò il suo astromecca R2-D2, accompagnato dal suo droide protocollare C-3PO, in una missione segreta per raccogliere informazione su i Ribelli di Lothal. Dopo la missione, il droide fu riportato a Organa dal leader dei ribelli Kanan Jarrus a bordo della ''Tantive IV. Organa ringraziò Kanan e lo ricompensò per i suoi sforzi, congedandolo con un detto Jedi. Dopo che C-3PO lasciò la stanza, Organa guardò il filmato ripreso da R2-D2. Quando i Ribelli di Lothal lanciarono una missione per salvare il loro leader, catturato da una flotta Imperiale su Mustafar, il misterioso informatore ribelle noto come "Fulcrum" scoprì i loro piani. Quando la missione sembrò fallire e i ribelli vennero circondati da caccia TIE della flotta imperiale da tutti i lati, una piccola flotta di navi ribelli, comandate da "Fulcrum" (cui in realtà non era altri che la ex Padawan Jedi Ahsoka Tano), emerse dall'iperspazio e aiutò la fuga dei ribelli. Una volta a bordo della nave, Chopper, il droide astromecca del gruppo, trasmise una comunicazione del Senatore Organa, che fu presentato da Hera Syndulla. Lui gli parlò delle molte celle ribelli che lui e Ahsoka avevano contattato per tutta la galassia e che si stavano adesso unendo per combattere l'Impero. Dopo il Blocco di Ibaar, Organa riuscì a trovare un produttore per fabbricare in segreto più caccia B-wing progettati dall'ingegnere Mon Calamari Quarrie. Dopo essere venuto a conoscenza delle perdite della ribellione nella Battaglia di Garel, Organa inviò la Principessa Leia, in vesti di sua assistente, con le tre Corvette Hammerhead - P1, P2 e P3 - a Lothal per ingrandire la flotta ribelle, sotto le spoglie di navi trasporto contenenti aiuti per la popolazione del pianeta. Leia fece in modo che i ribelli le "rubassero", in modo da celare il coinvolgimento Alderaan nella ribellione. Morte Dopo circa vent'anni dalle guerre dei cloni, il Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordinò la distruzione di Alderaan usando la Morte Nera, un immensa stazione spaziale imperiale equipaggiata con un potentissimo superlaser. Bail Organa morì nell'esplosione del suo mondo, insieme alla moglie. Post Mortem Statue in onore suo e di sua moglie vennero erette nella camera cerimoniale del Grande Tempio Massassi, da dove l'Alleanza lanciò il suo riuscito attacco contro la Morte Nera. Molti membri dell'Alleanza si recarono alle statue per porre ghirlande in segno di rispetto. Il pilota Evaan Verlaine che era stato in gioventù uno degli allievi della Regina Breha si recò nella base su Yavin per onorare il suo ricordo in un momento di silenzio in fronte alle loro statue. Bail Organa fu un martire celebrato e rispettato in modo bipartitico della Nuova Repubblica. Le sue abilità di guidare le persone e le sue qualità unificanti lo resero una figura importante nella filosofia della politica post-imperiale. Una statua di 70 metri di altezza raffigurante il senatore fu eretta nel complesso senatoriale in Republic City su Hosnian Prime. Dietro le scene Bail Organa fu interpretato da Jimmy Smits in ''Star Wars: Episodio II L'attacco dei cloni'' e Star Wars: Episodio III La vendetta dei Sith. Phil LaMarr gli presta la voce in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' e ''Star Wars Rebels''. Saverio Indrio gli presta invece la voce nella versione italiana dei già nominati film e serie tv. Nel 2016 il libro Star Wars Character Enciclopedia:Updated and Expanded , l'altezza di Organa è dichiarata essere 1.91 metri, mentre nel Databank su StarWars.com la dichiara essere 1.99 metri. Comparse * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith *''Lost Stars'' * *Droids in Distress (libro) * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' (come statua) *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Bloodline'' (come statua) }} Comparse non-canoniche * Disney Infinity 3.0 Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Alderaaniani Categoria:Casato degli Organa Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Senatori Imperiali Categoria:Lealisti Categoria:Membri dell'Alleanza Ribelle